Trojan Sword
Trojan Sword is a non-profit fan based parody. It is the story of a kid named Ten and his unabridged adventures with the Trojan Sword. I do not own Dragon Ball, Naruto, One Piece, Bleach, Rosario+Vampire, or any other parodied stories in this story. Please read at your own risk. You may be blinded by pure awesomeness. Episode 1: The Trojan Sword One day in Jolly Old Great Britain, in a dystopia where New London, the remake of old London, was the last city of its area, lived a boy named Ten. Ten was, ironically, an eleven year old boy. He had messy black hair and manga style eyes. The city’s 365 occupants were all children as well. New London was, of course, a city of children. So, one day, Ten woke up in his small home and got ready for his chores. He dressed himself, read his daily pornography, and stepped outside with a bucket to get water from the local well. Yet on his front lawn was something he had never before seen. A sword jutted out from a cracked rock. The sword had a leather hilt and a golden butt. On the butt was a shiny red ruby. The half of the blade that was actually showing appeared to be made of a silvery metal. The letters “T R O” were etched onto that half of the blade. "How odd," said Ten. He gripped the hilt of the sword and yanked it free from the rock easily. At its full length, the sword was as long he was. The word "T R O J A N" was etched on it. Immediately after the sword was removed, a genie appeared from the hole left in the ground. The genie stood about three times the size of Ten. He had silvery skin and went bare-chested. On his head was a crown that covered his full head, yet had a hole for his face like in a Roman war helmet. "Wh-Who are you?" asked Ten. "I am the spirit of the Trojan Sword. This sword has long rested in the heavens, waiting for one day when a true hero would be able to step up to the challenge. Apparently, it has chosen you," said the spirit. "So, what do I get? A special prize? The lottery?" asked Ten. "The heavy burden of restoring order to this world by re-founding the old Trojan Empire and conquering all other false lands," replied the spirit. "Personally, I'd rather take the lottery," said Ten. "That is not an option. As is the tradition for Trojan quests, I will allow you to take one companion, anyone you choose," said the spirit. "Anyone in the world?" asked Ten. "Yes, anyone, as long as you at least know of them. Guessing a random name won't work," said the spirit. "Fine, I choose my best friend," said Ten. "Who?" asked the spirit. "What, don't you know everything?" asked Ten. "No, I'm not God," said the spirit. "But you came from the heavens," replied Ten. "Just say who it is and it shall be done," said the spirit. "All right, Shenron. I choose Uttaeru Akage!" said Ten. Suddenly, Ten's friend Uttaeru appeared. Uttaeru was much taller than Ten, being 5'5". She had shoulder length hair of a violet red shade and brilliant blue eyes. She wore a light blue polo with a navy blue belly-less sweater over it. She wore navy blue pants and brown fur boots. Category:Story Category:Gozon Category:Rip-off Category:Roman FTW